The Story Of Us
by GrangersDangerousLiaisons
Summary: AU. No Voldemort but the prejudice remains! It's seventh year and Hermione has enough on her plate with Head duties, course work and her internship at St. Mungos but unfortunately for her Malfoy's are such a pitifully needy bunch. Now, it falls to her to help their ridiculous bigoted behinds. At least she'll get a life-debt out of it...and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: **Read this before the story**. This fanfiction is AU in which the fight with Voldemort never happened, therefore, Harry's parents are alive and well. It's not paramount in the story and I'm not going to add any siblings. Bigotry is still there however and that will play a part in the story later on.

Big thanks to my Beta Lady Sloane! She's amazing!

* * *

The door shut behind Hermione with a sharp snap. With narrowed eyes, she strode away from the prefects meeting-room toward the Great Hall. _Bloody Malfoy._ Her lips tightened as she huffed. _Can't even be arsed to come to a meeting that he requested!_

She shouldn't have been all that mad since she did get to use the empty room to make headway on some of her homework but it was just the rudeness of it all. _Shouldn't have expected differently from a prat like Malfoy__._ Except she had expected differently since they were Heads now. When she had gotten the news that they would be Heads together she had resolved to at least be cordial to him but even before she could offer a grudging truce he had set the terms by sneering at her and insulting her muggle heritage and her unpopularity and _her hair_. She had tried not to rise to the bait but he just would not sod off about it so she had given up and stomped away before she had to give herself detention for hexing him.

She passed by a window on the third floor when she paused, eye twitching. She stepped back and, as she had suspected, there was Malfoy out on the quad. Hermione hissed as she watched him and his friends, completing unrepentant to his dismissal of her. He laughed sitting on one of the stone benches with Blaise and Daphne as Pansy climbed onto the ledge before them and strutted with a smirk, modeling her altered school uniform. Personally, Hermione thought she looked ridiculous with her Slytherin necktie wrapped her waist and skirt hiked so high. It was also against the rules to wear a skirt higher than five inches above the knee and more than one button unbuttoned on her school shirt so technically Malfoy, as Head Boy, should have reprimanded her. Of course, he hadn't; not only just because of Slytherin loyalties, but also because of their questionable relationship.

She watched his stupid grinning face with curled lips, really stewing in her averseness for him before she walked away. _Insensate blighter!_

She took a shortcut through one of the hidden statues and finally entered the Great Hall, still quite peeved**.** Only Ginny gave her a slight nod of acknowledgment as Hermione sat down. "Oh boy, look at you. Who pissed you off?"

Hermione huffed. "I was supposed to meet Malfoy for a meeting that _he_ requested but he skived off and I just saw him having a jolly good time with his friends out on the quad." Ginny frowned with her.

"He did that completely on purpose. What an arsehole!" Hermione nodded her agreement before she shot a nod at the boys. Harry and Ron sat arguing heatedly over a parchment, Ron gesturing to it with grand hand movements while Harry furiously shook his head, nearly upending his glasses from his nose.

"What's that about?" Ginny gave her a look.

"Quidditch, of course! Has there been any other topic of conversation this millennium? I can't seem to remember..." Hermione snorted.

"I would've thought that you would like that, Ginny, since you're just as mad about it as they are." Ginny flicked her fiery red hair over her shoulder.

"I am but I would also like to _snog my boyfriend sometime this year_!" Her voice escalated until she was practically screaming the last bit. The conversation between Harry and Ron abruptly cut off as they both turned to her with horror. Ginny met their stares with a glare of her own. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that too loud? Let me try again. _I would like_-"

Harry clapped his hand over her mouth, face going red. "Ginny!" he hissed. Hermione couldn't help but chortle a bit as she ate.

"Oi!" Ron shouted indignantly, his face red with righteous fury. "That's bloody disgusting! I don't want to hear my sister going on about snogging my best mate!" Harry looked mortified as Ginny ripped his hand off her mouth. Hermione shared amused glances with Neville sitting across from her.

"Oh, so you'd rather I show you? Alright." Then she forcibly grabbed Harry's head with her hands and pulled him down to press her lips to his. Harry's eyes widened comically as Ron sputtered. Hermione laughed at her friends' antics. She was still laughing when a brown tawny owl plopped its massive body down by her food with a loud hoot. It stuck its leg out for her and she took the proffered letter with a small thanks.

_Dear Ms. Granger__**,**_

_We need some extra hands this Saturday, so if you're not too busy, would you like to come in for extra hours? Ideally, we would like for you to come in at 8 and stay until 2. Please send a response with Barny._

_All the Best__**,**_

_Hippocrates Smethwyk_

_Healer-in-Charge for Dangerous Dai Llwellyn Ward for Serious Bites._

Hermione reached into her bag for a quill and quickly penned an affirmative before sending Barny off.

"What was that?" Ron asked, the result of his argument with Ginny at a momentary draw. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She knew Ron didn't like to hear about her internship with St. Mungo's since it only stood to remind him that he had been rejected from an internship with the Aurors Department. It also reminded him that Harry had also applied but had not been rejected and then it would become a..._thing_...again.

She did not want a repeat of summer so she shrugged dismissively. "Just some extra work."

Hermione wondered about Healer Smethwyk's letter and could barely keep her anticipation in check. _Maybe Healer Broward finally identified the bites from those six patients._ Dinner passed with Hermione contemplating what she might experience come Saturday. Things had been busy at St. Mungo's and she loved it. She had always wanted to be a doctor, influenced by her family of doctors like her grandfather, a retired neurologist, and her Aunt, a cardiologist. Her father and mother were doctors too but Hermione wanted to do more than fix teeth. She wanted to save lives. She wanted to find cures for diseases.

When Saturday rolled around, Hermione was bouncing with excitement. She assisted Healer Pye, her mentor, as they made their rounds around some of the less dangerously infected patients and learned more and more about some of the studies made on infectious bites around the world. Time flew by for Hermione as she shadowed and she hardly felt as if she had worked extra hours at all. She was just heading to report to Healer Smethwyk what she learned from Healer Pye when she stopped and her eye gave an involuntary twitch, a telltale sign that _Malfoy_ was in the vicinity.

She took a step back, expecting to see that snarking, sneering face but was surprised when instead she saw Lucius Malfoy. He stood looking just as imposing as ever in dark robes made of the finest material- mulberry silk she suspected- with his long hair tied back and cane in hand. However, even though all the haughtiness was still there, Hermione couldn't help but notice something off about him. She narrowed her eyes as she examined him. His face—more portentous than Draco, she noticed— was more grey than pale. She observed that he did not hold the cane so much as gripped it for dear life with both hands. His back was still as rigid as ever but it definitely seemed, at least to her, that he wanted to hunch in on himself.

Her gaze fell to the healer that was speaking to Lucius but did not recognize him as anyone from her ward. Her eyes fell back to Lucius pensively. _Wonder why_ _he's here?_

Was he sick? Or was Narcissa? Or maybe no one sick and Malfoy was just checking to see if they needed any new medical equipment? If she recalled correctly, which she always did, Malfoy enterprise did dabble in medical sales..._It's none of my business anyway._ Hermione shook her head and continued on her way. Healer Smethwyk gave her the usual praise on a job well done and then requested that she come in again for the same hours next Saturday. Hermione readily agreed.

Saturday rolled around, and Hermione tried not to look out for him but couldn't help it. She asked Healer Pye if he had anything he wanted delivered to the other departments—already knowing that he would say yes because there was always stuff that needed to go to other departments— and he happily gave her a pile of things. She went to ward after ward, room after room, delivering charts and medical tools and yet there was no sign of the Malfoy patriarch.

_Oh well, he was just here on business then._ Hermione shrugged it off and made her way back to her floor to tell Healer Pye she had completed her duties when her eyes caught the healer Lucius had been talking with before. She watched him flirt with the pretty welcome witch, Victoria, before he gave his goodbyes. Unable to control herself, Hermione followed the healer as he made his way back to his ward. They made their way up to the second floor, which was designated as the Hesper Gamp Ward for Magical Bugs.

Once there, the healer made a right turn as opposed to continuing up another floor and so Hermione followed. _I should go back to Heal__**er**_ _Pye. I shouldn't be doing this._ But her feet wouldn't stop, and she watched, trying to look into every patient's room she passed and then, finally, her feet stopped. She found him. Luckily, his back was toward her as he stood facing his wife while she helped him put on his cloak. Hermione could not hear them, probably due to a privacy spell, yet Narcissa's face spoke volumes as she gazed at her husband. Hermione quietly walked away, the pair none the wiser.

There was no doubt in her mind anymore. Lucius Malfoy was sick.

The thought followed her back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" Hermione blinked as Padma gave her an amused look. "You enjoy your trip?" Hermione smiled, shaking her head before turning back to her arithmancy equation. "Why were you staring at Malfoy anyway? Can't help but succumb finally to his good looks?" She teased.

Hermione balked and threw a nasty glare at Padma. "Absolutely not! I just..." Hermione turned her eyes once again to the lousy sod that had occupied more space in her mind than he ought to have any right to. Unfortunately, Arithmancy class was one of the ones that were a mixed house class since not enough students elected to take it. Malfoy just had to be one of the few that did take it which meant she couldn't help but see him and wonder about him and his father.

Did he know about his father's sickness? Was it a life-threatening disease? Surely, it was something serious...Narcissa had looked so _gutted_. Draco, on the other hand, seemed not at all rattled which either meant he didn't know, or it wasn't as serious and Narcissa was just an overly distempered spouse.

"You sure about that Hermione?" Padma teased. Hermione shook her head against her thoughts and Padma's words.

She couldn't help but question if she should give Malfoy a hint if he didn't know about his father's illness. But how would she without seeming creepy? _Hey, Malfoy! You might __want __to reach out to your daddy and make sure he's alright. Got it, prat? Great._ That would not work out well in the least. Her eyes narrowed on the prissy twat's head. What was she worrying for anyway? Surely, if it got bad, Malfoy's parents would say something. She didn't have to be the one to do or say anything. There. Sorted.

But it still felt wrong to know something intimate about something he should know. _But Malfoy's a prat so really, who cares?_ She huffed at her warring thoughts.

Thankfully, the bell rang before her thoughts could go in any more circles. She packed up and said a quick goodbye to Padma before exiting the classroom and making her way toward the moving staircase.

"Oi, Furby girl!" Hermione slowly closed her eyes in annoyance before turning to Malfoy.

"Don't call me that." She said giving him a deadpanned look. He had taken to calling her that in third year, going as far as buying a whole bunch of Furby animals and pelting her with them once on a Hogsmead trip. She hated it; they had bitten her with their creepy little teeth. They weren't nearly as cute as Pygmy Puffs. Ron always made sure to compare her to Pygmy Puffs whenever he teased her.

"I have to say after an hour of feeling your traumatic lustful stare, that there is no way in hell I'd ever return your feelings. I'd rather fuck a blast-ended skrewt than even touch you. Be sure to cut this way when you try to end your life after my rejection." Malfoy started away, smirking triumphantly. Hermione balked at his audacity and complete narcism. She could hardly let him get on thinking that she actually fancied him. The unmitigated gall!

"You unbelievable git! Only an idiot dumber than a troll would like someone as acerbic and pointy faced as you and last time I checked my name wasn't Pansy Parkinson!"

Malfoy paused and turned back to face her, unable to help but engage in banter. "Don't lie Granger. I know you've been watching me for a while now."

Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms. "This might be a shock to someone with such a big head like you but I don't like you. Not even an infinitesimal amount."

It was Malfoy's turn to scoff and it grated that he did it so much better than her. "Oh really, it's you who doesn't like me, is that right Granger? Why because you're so popular? Really got your pick of the litter coming after you like...let me think...Oh right, there is no one. No one likes you, Furby girl. Just stick-up-your-arse one and stick-up-your-arse two."

Hermione felt a hot heat inflame her face and gritted her teeth. _Low blow_. "Just because I have standards doesn't mean that no one likes me, unlike you who seems to date every girl in order to prove something. Are you neglected at home, Malfoy, is that it? Mummy and Daddy can't be arsed to care for their pathetic second-rate son?"

As soon as she said the words, she wished she could take them back especially when true malice contorted Malfoy's face as he stared daggers at her. "Are you sure you of all people should be bringing up parents, _mudblood_?" He hissed and Hermione felt the word like a slap in the face. He grinned cruelly as he stalked even closer to her. "At least _my_ parents understand me. We come from the same world and I have always known my place in it. I have a real family here and don't have to impose myself on other pureblooded people like a _parasite_. I bet your parents are relieved that they only have to see an ugly freak like you a few times a year. Wish I could say the same. In fact, I bet more than half the school would agree with me."

_Don't hit him. Violence is not the answer. Do. Not. Hit. Him._ They stared at one another, both a hair's breadth away from hexing each other bloody when Professor Vector exited her classroom.

"Goodness, are you two still here? Did you have a question? I was just on my way to lunch but..." Hermione looked away to give a pinched smile to her professor.

"No, I was just leaving, thank you, Professor." Without waiting for a response, Hermione turned and quickly hurried away, uncaring if it looked like she was running away. She just needed to regain some control.

Malfoy's words had no merit as Hermione was quite confident that she was beloved by her parents. It was only that there was some sad truth to the unfortunate chasm between them because they would never have a place in the Wizarding world and therefore could not help her in it. She could not rely on them like Ginny and Ron could with their family nor Harry with his parents. She could not ask them for advice in ways that were important which meant she had to go to the Weasleys or the Potters. It smarted, especially with all that she had to do in order to get her internship at St. Mungo's. If Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall hadn't offered to write her excellent references she doubted she would have gotten it despite her impressive litany of scores and skills.

Hermione sighed as she moved on to her next class but refused to mope about it. She didn't want Malfoy to think he actually managed to hurt her.

"Hi Neville," she said, taking her usual seat in Defense. Neville gave her a smile and she blinked with sudden realization as another one of Malfoy's insults wafted through her mind about no one fancying her.

Neville. _Neville._ He was single and kind and they got along rather well. She remembered that he had asked her to the Yule Ball last year and they had a great time together. She hadn't thought about it at the time but didn't that perhaps mean that he might have special feelings for her?

She blushed and gave him a sideways glance as Professor Lupin began the lesson. Neville had gotten even taller over the summer and his face had lost all traces of baby fat. She liked the way he had rolled up his sleeves, showing off his manly forearms. He looked..._fit_.

_Oh goodness! I've lost it! I just called Neville's forearms manly!_ She shook her head at herself and focused back on Professor Lupin before she could embarrass herself any further.

But…

_'No one likes you, Furby girl'_ became a steady mantra in her head. Surely, Malfoy didn't have a point there. Surely, someone liked her. Hermione frowned. It was hard to find prove against Malfoy's cruel taunts. No one had ever confessed to her, not in the romantic way that Harry had to Ginny in the common room. Not even in the boorish way Ron had to Parvati in Professor Binns' class of all places. She glanced again at Neville, just as he absentmindedly raised his sugar quill to his mouth to suck on the end.

She quickly averted her eyes, blushing madly. Maybe it would be worthwhile to ask if Neville had meant anything special when he asked her to the ball last year. _But wouldn't it be strange to ask nearly a year later?_ It definitely would. Hermione decided then to ask the only two people she knew would have the answers. Lavender and Parvati. Those two gossiping fiends even knew things about herself that she didn't know.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room later that night, helping Harry and Ron with their potions essay while revising her own, her opportunity came.

"Can I just...?" Ron slowly extended his hand toward her essay like a tentative newborn fawn. Hermione brutally slapped his hand away, ignoring his answering whimper. "No." Harry snickered beside her and Ron shot him the finger.

"Baby, how much longer is that going to take?" Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of Parvati's voice. Ron shot Hermione a glare before turning to his girlfriend.

"I don't know ask _this_ one." He said with a brutal point in Hermione's direction.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a second." She said, gaining interested glances from both Parvati and Lavender who had come down from the girls' dorm with her. Lavender smiled as she draped herself over Parvati's shoulders, giving Hermione an up and down look.

"Oh? Are you finally going to let us give you a tarot reading?" The blonde asked with a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. Hard.

"No."

"But-" Parvati started but Hermione cut her off.

"No." Lavender rolled eyes and straightened from her reclined position over Parvati. "Then what do you want, Granger?" she asked with an impatient pop of her bubblegum. Hermione shifted uncomfortably before grabbing the two girls.

"Hey! Be gentle!" Parvati protested.

"Did she hurt you darling?" Lavender asked raising her free hand to brush some of Parvati's hair away. Hermione rolled her eyes again as she let them go. She would never understand these two's relationship. Sometimes it seemed entirely too romantic to be normal but then again they both had boyfriends so...

"Sorry," she said unapologetically. She then whipped out her wand and performed a quick '_Muffliato._' Lavender and Parvati gave her twin curious looks.

"Okay, you've got our attention." Hermione fidgeted a bit under their curious gazes. "Wait, are you coming out to us?" Lavender asked. Hermione's eyes widened as she blushed.

"Goodness, no!" She breathed giving a shocked little laugh. Parvati raised a brow.

"It's not like it's ridiculous to think that _you_ would, Hermione."

"What, really?" She asked. Did people think that she was lesbian?

"No need to look so horrified, Granger." Lavender chimed in with a slight glare. "I'm pansexual and Vati is bi." Hermione blinked at the announcement.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Parvati tilted her head. "I thought you did and that's why you came to us, so you don't have to be afraid to come out."

"Er, well," Hermione nervously, tucked her hair behind her ear. "I didn't know and I appreciate you two being so candid with me but that not why I asked to speak with you." She took a breath. "I was actually going to ask if you heard if Neville-"

"What, this is about Nev?" Lavender interrupted and Hermione was again reminded why she didn't hang out with her roommates more often. "Oh my god, please don't tell me you wanted to talk to us about Neville!" Lavender and Parvati shared a look before bursting out laughing. Hermione blinked unsure about their reactions.

"What?" She asked when neither one continued.

"Oh, you poor thing." Lavender shook her head, long blonde hair nearly hitting her face. "Your timing couldn't be worse." Hermione bit back a noise of impatience.

"Why?" Lavender and Parvati calmed, Parvati reaching out to pat Hermione's shoulder.

"Neville had fancied you since first year." Hermione's heart involuntarily spiked at the news. "But after last year at the ball, he knew you would never fancy him that way so he gave up on you."

"Yeah, and now he's madly in love with Hannah Abbott. Hannah told Susan who told Emily who told Padma who told us that she thinks Neville is _the one_." Lavender finished giving her a pitying look.

"Oh, I see." Hermione looked down, unable to help her disappointment.

"You know, that's kinda why people think you like girls and were just too muggle about it to come out. I mean, you never showed any interest in _anyone_. Not a cutie like Ron or a hottie like Harry-" Hermione chose to ignore the backhanded insult.

"Hey, you say that as if Harry is better looking than my boyfriend," Parvati broke in, turning to Lavender with a frown. Lavender shrugged, speaking over Parvati's indignant snort.

"Well, Harry is quite fit."

"But Ron is taller and he's got those eyes-"

"Yeah, but Harry's got even better eyes and being taller doesn't make a man hotter."

"That's bullshit. Tell that to Seamus,"

"Don't you start on my man, Vati-"

"I wouldn't if you hadn't started with mine-"

"Well, Seamus can fuck better than-"

"Er, well, thanks, you two. I'm just going to go back to my essay." Hermione quickly walked away leaving Lavender and Parvati to compare highly inappropriate things about their respective partners. She sat back down in a sort of daze, mulling over the very enlightening albeit exhausting conversation.

"Er, should we ask?" Harry asked in a tentative quiet voice. Hermione shook her head and didn't even so much as glare at Ron as he slowly slid her essay back into place.

Throughout the next day, Hermione was distracted by her vain thoughts. People thought she was a lesbian and Neville had given up on her because he thought she was a lesbian. And Lavender...and Parvati...They had identified their sexual orientation because they had already had sex with enough people to know what they liked.

Hermione wondered what was wrong with herself. She was older than the lot of them yet she had never even kissed anyone let alone had sex with someone. She concluded that she must be hormonally underdeveloped since she hadn't even felt the want to. In all honesty, even hearing that Neville had held a torch for her didn't excite her in any other way that she hadn't really expected it. Shouldn't she want to date by this age? Shouldn't she crave sex and intimacy?

On her break, Hermione decided to pay a visit to some of the case studies on sexual diseases. She scoured the information, trying to find anything that sounded similar to her own lack of sexual interest but found nothing. She was just making her way back to Healer Pye when she spotted her.

Narcissa Malfoy didn't look up from where she stood talking in quiet tones to the welcome witch. She looked...well pristine. Her silky blonde hair was pulled in an elaborate chignon and she was practically dripping in diamonds and jewels. Her face was like a young Grace Kelly and Hermione realized that her son had a lot of her pretty features.

However, there was something about the way she held herself. The off-ness was in the way she fidgeted with her wedding ring and kept touching her neck. She was nervous about something. Hermione watched as she bid the welcome witch goodbye before heading straight toward her. Hermione quickly made her way down the hall so that she would not be spotted by the elder woman. Only when she was sure Narcissa had passed did Hermione turned around to quickly follow behind. She trailed after the long graceful strides of Narcissa Malfoy, not even sure why she was doing so.

"Narcissa," she heard from behind her, nearly jolting her out of her skin. Narcissa pivoted at the voice with all the grace of a prima ballerina. Hermione kept her gaze forward and continued down the hall, ears perked toward their conversation.

"Errapel! I came as soon as I got your message. Please tell me that you've found a cure…" Narcissa breathed. Hermione's heart jolted at the implications.

"Not here Narcissa, let's go to my office." Hermione turned the corner, listening to the quick steps of the two behind her. They turned down the opposite hallway and once Hermione heard the door shut close, she turned. Her eyes fell upon the nameplate on the door. Healer Selwyn. Hermione bit her lip, musing on what she should do with this new information.

Later, in the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't help but take a peek at Malfoy. He sat between Astoria and Pansy looking smug as they lavished him with attention. She watched Pansy glower at Astoria as she offered her apple pie to Draco. She then watched as Pansy whipped out her wand and exploded the other pie in the girl's face before offering her own pie.

Hermione grimaced at the piteous display. Those girls were competing over a dastardly sycophant! He didn't seem to care a bit as Astoria waved her wand over herself, trying to clean off the apple pie bits. It made Hermione loathe him even more.

"Hermione, you going to the library after this?" Harry asked, drawing her attention away from glaring at Malfoy.

"Actually, no, if you can believe it. I was just going to revise my charms essay and turn in a bit early." Harry grinned.

"Getting lazy in your old age, eh?" Hermione shot him an icy glare.

"Har, har. No Quidditch practice for you lot, then?" Harry shook his head.

"We lost the lottery for today. You mind helping me with my potions essay? Snape gave me a T for my last so I really can't get another."

"A T! Harry, that's horrid! You can't be getting those kinds of scores if you want to get into Auror training! What were you thinking? Why didn't you come to me last time?" Harry rolled his eyes at her, succeeding in peeving her off even more.

"You were busy with your own mad schoolwork, I wasn't about to bother you. Besides, I learned my lesson. I got a howler from mum."

"Nearly, as bad as a howler from my mum." Ron suddenly piped in, taking a most warranted breather from decimating his dinner. Hermione fixed her unnerving stare on him.

"And what did you get on the Potions essay, Ronald?" She watched his face suffuse with red.

"Don't start. You're not my mum."

"What?" She shot him a look so ferocious he wilted and quickly averted his eyes. "Sorry." he mumbled. Hermione kept her eyes on him for a few seconds longer before she took a deep breath.

"Look, I know it's the beginning of the year still but everything we do this year matters. This can be your only freebie but from here on out, everything you two turn in has to be at least an Acceptable."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said with a salute. Hermione shot him a nasty scowl.

"I'm not joking. If you want my help then you two are going to listen to what I say. In fact, I'm going to make us a study timetable and I don't want any complaining!" She hissed over Ron's groan.

Hermione made good on that promise back in the common room. She steadily worked on their study schedule as she advised Harry and Ron on their essays. A few hours later, they called it quits.

_This is probably why I don't have a boyfriend._ Hermione slid under her covers, staring up at the red canopy curtains above her. _I don't need one when I have Harry and Ron._

Despite all her berating and aggression, hanging out with them tonight reminded her that her life was just as fulfilling as Lavender or Parvati's. _It's in a different way but it works for me._ She went to sleep with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Once again I'd like to thank my amazing beta Lady Sloane for her incredible patience when I switch tenses and her wisdom for all things in the HP universe.

* * *

Hermione shivered as she stepped outside. She was wrapped in her winter cloak, gloves and Gryffindor scarf yet she still felt chilled to the bone.

"This is more February weather than October." She mused glumly. Beside her Harry nodded solemnly in agreement as they made their way to flicked her wand to perform a warming charm, sighing at the wonderful sensation of heat surrounding her body.

"Do me too." Ron piped up from her other side. She paused to do so before turning again to Harry and doing the same.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione cocked her head to spot Ginny detaching from her friends a ways ahead and coming toward them with a beaming smile.

"Hey," Harry gave her an answering smile of his own and they kissed with such sickeningly sweetness that it made Ron mime barfing. Hermione elbowed him and rolled her eyes at his immaturity. Ginny must have noticed for she narrowed her eyes at her older brother.

"Don't be jealous just because your relationship isn't as solid as ours." It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Trust me, I don't want a relationship like yours. I'm not looking for a bossy, annoying wife yet." Ginny flicked her wand sending a stinging hex at Ron that he quickly dodged. Hermione felt mildly impressed by his display of agility.

"I'm surprised Parvati isn't coming with us." Hermione's observation sounded more like a question as she gazed up at him. Ron gave a shrug.

"She wanted to be with Lav and said she'd meet us later at the Three Broomsticks." He blushed strangely which made Hermione recall her conversation with her two roommates. She wondered if Ron knew Parvati identified as bisexual and if he did was he also okay with how much time his girlfriend spent with her best friend. She worried that Parvati might be taking advantage of Ron._That isn't fair._ Hermione mentally scolded herself. _Just because she's bisexual doesn't mean that she is in a relationship with Lavender._

Yet, while she knew this, she couldn't help but be suspicious of their relationship. Would it be terribly rude of her if she tried to ask Parvati discreetly about her relationship with Lavender? Or would it be better to just ask Ron? If he didn't know then she could hardly allow her best friend to continue to be lied to. _But is it lying?_

Hermione gave Ron a small smile as he held the door for them to enter Honeydukes.

"You alright there, Hermione?" Ginny asked giving her a strange glance.

"I'm fine, why?" She asked.

"Well, I expected you to put up some protest against shopping for sweets before lunch." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny laughed at her.

"I'm not that much of a stick in the mud. Although, _I'm_ certainly not going to be buying anything." She said with her nose in the air. Ginny gave her a mischievous grin.

"Not even for…" She started tantalizingly before whipping out a sugar quill from behind her back "this!" Hermione's eyes narrowed at her before they fell reluctantly to the said sugar quill. Her eyes widened as she read the label.

"Is that mint chocolate flavored?" She asked breathlessly. Ginny cackled. Hermione's hand seemed to have a life of its own as she reached out for the sweet. "This is a seasonal flavor. Give me it!"

Later, after shopping around a bit more, it was time to eat. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Ron!" Hermione turned to find Parvati, Lavender and Seamus standing a few meters away.

"Vati," Ron greeted with a fondness in his voice that had Hermione assessing him a little harder. She had never heard such tenderness in his voice before.

His smile was definitely love-struck despite his earlier comments to Ginny. Parvati gave him a radiant smile before she turned to Lavender. They were too far away to hear but Hermione definitely saw as Parvati pecked Lavender on the lips before making her way over. Hermione's eyes quickly snapped to Ron's to see if he saw and was shocked by the blush on his face and the sort of dazed look he got in his eye. He was by no means distraught by the display.

Hermione's mind whirled at the implications as Lavender and Seamus made their way in the opposite direction and Parvati merged with them.

"Hey," Parvati said, addressing the group with an easy smile. They returned her greetings. "Let's head inside."

Ginny headed in first followed by Harry.

"Oommph!"

Hermione paused at the sound and turned her head back only to find Parvati and Ron engaged in a snog fest. Hermione quickly turned away and entered the frenzy of Three Broomsticks rush hour.

"I'm going to go find a table! You guys should go wait in the queue." Ginny bellowed over the loud chatter. Hermione and Harry nodded making idle chatter as they waited. It felt like thirty minutes had passed before Ron joined them, inciting huffs from the people waiting behind them.

"Vait's holding the table with Gin!" He bellowed at them before holding up a piece of paper. "This is hers and Gin's order." What felt like eons later, it was their turn to place their orders and then wait for the food on the other side of the counter.

"Oh great," Harry moaned. Hermione returned the sentiment as her eyes landed on Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy. The three seemed to have seen them at the same time, answering scowls contorting their faces.

Inadvertently, a face-off began and Hermione got ready, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here Draco," Pansy started, pursing her lips as if she smelled something foul. "It's uncivilized to eat among these sort of…what would you call them? Not people but…"

"Swine?" Malfoy provided.

"Plebeians?" Zabini chimed in.

"No, that's a step up for a pauper like Weasel King here." Malfoy stated as Pansy broke out into laughter. Hermione knew that Ron was about to burst even without having to look at him.

"That's rich coming from inbreds like you lot!" Hermione hissed ferociously. Malfoy's face contorted into one of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak muggle. This is a conversation for real witches and wizards only." Malfoy spat.

"That's it!" Harry growled from next to her, whipping out his wand. Malfoy smirked as he drew his wand eagerly.

"Table 107!" The counter lady bellowed. Malfoy's group stilled, and his eyes glanced over at the lady.

Malfoy straightened, cooly assessing them before giving a dismissive huff. "You lot are not worth it. Come on guys." And then he turned away, swaggering to the counter as if _he_ had won something.

Ron let out expletives in his wake that Hermione didn't even try to stop.

"I should curse that bloody prat to trip so he drops his food." Ron threatened, his eyes narrowed on Malfoy like a predator. Hermione put a restraining hand on his wand arm.

"It's way too crowded. You'll only hit someone else and get us kicked out." Ron acquiesced mumbling all the while. It wasn't much later that their table was called and they were able to sit down.

"What happened back there with Malfoy**?**" Ginny asked as they tucked into their food.

"You saw that?" Harry asked.

"Anytime the Golden Trio encounters the Blue Bloods people take notice." Parvati piped in. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Ron asked inelegantly around a bite of Shepard's pie. Hermione grimaced at him.

"Are you having me on? Surely you know what everyone calls you guys." Parvati scoffed at their incredulous looks. "Know what, doesn't matter. You guys wouldn't get it anyway."

"She's right." Ginny added, drawing all their eyes. "You lot stand out and so does Malfoy's group. People like to compare." She said with a shrug.

Hermione frowned with distaste. She didn't want to be compared to such derisive people.

"That's ridiculous! What is there to compare about us? We're not anything like _them_." Hermione shook her head at the thought.

"Well, it's not so much as a behavioral thing. It's more like a comparison of who's cooler, smarter, handsomer." Parvati stated.

"Tell me you're joking." Harry groaned.

"That's a load of shite." Ron spat.

"Oh, come on! Can't you see the similarities?" Ginny said earning glares from all three of the supposed "Golden Trio."

"Only that they're a group of friends that consists of two boys and one girl and like us but that's it." Hermione spoke with an eye roll.

"It's not only that. Hermione, you're like the smartest witch of the century, and Harry's extremely talented at Quidditch and has never missed the snitch and Ron," Ginny paused, looking at her brother and tilting her head. "You're tall, so that's something, I guess."

"Oi!"

"No," Parvati cut in, giving Ron a flirtatious look "He's not just the tall one of the group. He's the funny one. The real _personality_." She reached out to Ron, her hand sliding coyly up his arm. Ginny mimed barfing in the exact way Ron had with her earlier.

"And Malfoy's group?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. She hadn't made up her mind yet if it stung to be seen as solely the "brains" of the group. She had more merits if anyone just bothered to find them out. She supposed she was vainer than she had thought.

"Well," Ginny continued. "Parkinson always has the latest fashion trends and Malfoy has the whole prestige thing going for him and Zabini is a massive playboy."

"Sounds like we're the losing group." Ron said huffily. Ginny shook her head.

"No, it just depends on when either of you does something cool."

"Yeah, you have no idea how many fans you have with the prefects Ron. You partnered with Helga, that blond fifth-year twat, once a while back and she _still_ shut up to her friends about how charming you are whenever we have prefects meetings."

"And you were all anyone could talk about in the girls locker room after that dive you did last practice, Harry." Ginny added, giving Harry a coquettish smile.

"Really?" Harry said with a smile, the two of them seconds away from a full on snog like Parvati and Ron were already engaged in. Hermione moaned.

"I really don't want to be sitting in between two snogging couples." Hermione lamented. Mercifully, the couples separated, Ginny mumbling a quick apology.

Since neither Ginny nor Parvati offered any of the ways Hermione was talked about, she could only assume it was when she scored high on exams. It bothered her for a bit afterward and she still couldn't help but wonder well into the following week. Just how often were people gossiping about her and what about?

She couldn't help but be hyper-aware every time she was in class and someone whispered behind her back which, unfortunately, happened quite often since she always sat in the front.

It couldn't just be her grades. She already knew that people were speculating about her sexuality. Hermione sighed.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Neville asked. Hermione snapped back to the present where she sat with Neville in Herbology class.

"Yeah, sorry**,** just distracted thinking about prefect stuff." She lied, returning to repotting the now adult talking plant they had been cultivating since the beginning of the year.

"And I've been distracted by your horrid hair!" Her plant retorted loudly, completely unprovoked.

"You know, I'm certainly going to be glad to be rid of you." Hermione quipped. Bloody plant never missed a chance to snidely insult her once it had sprouted.

"And I'm certainly going to be glad not to feel your freakishly tiny hands all over my long glorious stems!" Next to her, Neville let out a snicker. Hermione scrunched her nose out him.

"Not you too." Neville gave an apologetic shrug, drawing a reluctant smile on her face.

"Everyone done?" Professor Sprout asked from the front of the classroom. She was met with a chorus of yeses and nods. "Excellent. Everyone come up and place your replotted _Orare Planta_ on the table here." Hermione got up quickly, hoping her plant wouldn't decide to insult her while she passed the Slytherin side of the long table. This was another one of those elective classes that were mixed with students from all different houses that needed a N.E.W.T in Herbology. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy was in almost all of her mixed classes.

"Nice butt blondie!" Her plant catcalled just as she passed Malfoy.

_'Oh my god__!_' Hermione mouthed in mortification as the table erupted in laughter. Hermione was sure she had never been redder in her life.

"What did I tell you, Granger? You have no chance with me even if you teach your plant to sing me compliments!" Malfoy cried after her. Hermione couldn't even retort as she roughly set her plant down on the table.

"Watch it!" Her plant cried. Professor Sprout gave a chuckle.

"Quite a feisty one!" She said, looking pleased. Hermione glowered at her plant.

"You'll be lucky if I don't sneak down here on my rounds and cut your supposedly long**,** glorious**,** stems!" She hissed.

"I dare you to try, puny-handed human!" Her plant fired back just as Hermione turned on her heel, practically running to her seat amongst the laughter. A few moments later, Neville settled back down beside her.

"Rotten luck there." He pointed out unnecessarily. Hermione moaned, hiding her face in her arms. She was only a little startled when Neville patted her back consolingly. She turned her head to give him a sideways glance. He blushed and immediately removed his hand and Hermione felt an answering spike in her heartbeat.

"We have about fifteen minutes left in class so you can use this free time to create a bouquet using some of the magical flora around the room. You will be graded on this so make sure you know which flora won't react negatively with each other." Professor Sprout instructed, waving them off.

Hermione set to work, finding the whole procedure therapeutic. She thought she was having a good go at it when she chanced a glance at Neville's. She shouldn't have.

"My goodness Neville! This looks amazing." She gushed, taking in the vibrant Swamp Pinks, Wiggentrees, Aconite and Moly's.

Neville's chest puffed up at the compliment. "I'd love to give it to Hannah." He said with a fond smile as he gazed down at his work. Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure Professor Sprout will let you keep yours if you tell her who it is for. You are her favorite and Hannah is a member of her house."

Hermione looked down at her own bouquet but suddenly found that she hated it. _Wouldn't it be nice if a boy gave me flowers?_ Shame quickly followed her thoughts. Hadn't she already decided that her life was just as fulfilling without a boyfriend?

She continued to reprimand herself as she waited for Neville to ask Professor Sprout, ignoring Malfoy as he made some snide comment at her on his way out.

"She said yes," Neville said on his way toward her. Hermione gave him a smile.

"That's great! When are you going to give it to Hannah?" She asked as they made their way out of the Greenhouse.

"I don't know. When do you think?" He asked. Hermione tilted her head in thought.

"Well, if it were me, I'd think it would be really romantic to get it unexpectedly in the Great Hall." She said**,** watching Neville's expression turn nervous.

"Really? Er, in front of everyone?" He clarified. Hermione nodded.

"Trust me. Any girl would be happy to get flowers so you don't have to be nervous she'll reject them in the hall. It will make her feel special and let everyone else know that you think that she is special, you get it?" Neville nodded.

"What you got there?" Hermione's eye twitched at the sound of Malfoy's voice. Hermione let out an indignant gasp as Neville's bouquet suddenly flew out of his hands, summoned by Malfoy.

"Oh, these are beautiful." Parkinson breathed, lightly fingering one of the enchanted blue roses.

"They're yours," Malfoy gave a slight bow as he handed the flowers to Parkinson who squealed.

"Give it back!" Neville bellowed as they ran over to the prats.

"Those aren't yours!" Hermione whipped out her wand, ready to hex Malfoy if necessary. Malfoy laughed at them as Zabini whipped out his own wand, smirk on his face.

Parkinson shoved her face in the flowers, breathing them in before a cruel smile settled on her face. "Finders Keepers**,**" She said.

"But you didn't find them now did you, you daft bint!" Hermione exploded, her earlier ire resurfacing and making her crass. The three ohhed at her. "Malfoy stole them!"

"Is that any language for our illustrious Head Girl?" Malfoy taunted. "What would McGonagall think?"

Neville tried to Accio the bouquet while Hermione had them distracted but Zabini quickly deflected him, waving a condescending finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, _Loserbottom._ Don't you know better than to try to pull a fast one on your superiors?" Zabini said as Malfoy and Parkinson laughed. _That's it!_ Hermione thought as she flicked her wand into an intricate pattern and the sharply pointed it in Malfoy's direction.

There was no time for him to block it. Her spell hit true and she watched with satisfaction as Malfoy was transfigured into a pale white ferret. Hermione only had time to throw her head back in laughter when she felt a spell connect to her. The world went hazy for a second and then she found herself shrinking. _Damn!_

She turned her head, assessing the brown fur marring her entire body and raised a paw to her face. _I'm a cat!_

Her eyes snapped as her advanced vision landed on the ferret before her. Without a second thought, she pounced, using her weight to crush the creature under her.

"What the devil's snare is going on here?" Hermione ignored Professor Sprout's appalled screech, continuing to crush the struggling ferret underneath her.

"Granger turned my Draco into a, a—"

"Oh, Merlin! _Finite Incantatem_!"

The soft, plushy body beneath her started to change along with her own and Hermione found that she was suddenly perched quite inappropriately on top of Malfoy.

"Get off me you disgusting little—" Malfoy spat. Hermione quickly scrambled up, her face so scarlet she was pretty sure she was radiating it.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Sprout cut in looking an extraordinary prune color herself. "I cannot believe this! Head boy and girl engaging in such deplorable behavior! Detention! The both of you!"

"But-"

"Another word from you Mister Malfoy and it will be straight to the Headmaster's office!" Hermione felt real disgrace at her brash actions but there was a part of her that was satisfied that it was Malfoy getting the blame even though it was Blaise who had hexed her.

She watched with vindictive delectation as Malfoy's face went red but his mouth snapped shut.

"Miss Parkinson I suggest you hand Mister Longbottom his bouquet before you find yourself joining Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy." Professor Sprout growled. Parkinson immediately thrust the flowers back at Neville.

"I'll expect you both to see me in my office after dinner so I can assign you two your punishment. Now go!" She shooed with an aggressive wave of her hand. Hermione and Neville quickly scrambled away ahead of the other three.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. This is all my fault." Neville started contritely. Hermione shook her head furiously.

"No, it wasn't. It was all that abominable ferret's fault!" Hermione's fists tightened at her sides, her dislike of the git fortified like never before.

She was still stewing in her anger well into dinner, only being slightly placated by her friends' equally enraged reactions.

"I knew I should have hexed the lousy sod when we were at the Three Broomsticks!" Ron said with a shake of his head. "It's bloody brilliant of you turning him into a ferret like that 'Mione." He said shooting her an impressed expression. Hermione felt chuffed, especially at the usage of her name. He only called her that when he was really happy with her. "I only wish there was a photo of it so I could send it to the twins."

"Yeah, that would have been great. Imagine them blowing it up and making a poster of it to decorate all of Diagon Alley." Ginny added with a whimsical sigh.

"It was really brilliant." Neville chimed in, corroborating with her story.

"I wish I could have seen you as a cat." Lavender said from where she sat between Parvati and Seamus.

"I bet you were so cute!" Ginny said reaching over the table to pinch her cheeks. Hermione huffed and smacked her hands away as the others laughed.

"Oh funny, funny. I did _not_ like being a cat, not one bit. I'm not meant to be a feline creature."

"What?" Parvati started. "You make the perfect feline, Hermione. You're solitary—"

"Clever," Ginny added.

"You hiss when you're angry," Ron said with a shiver that earned him a smack to his arm.

"I hope you don't have to actually serve your detention with Malfoy," Harry stated after the laughter had died down. Hermione grimaced at the idea.

"Me too."

But luck was not on her side when Professor Sprout assigned them both to assist Madam Pince in the library.

"I bet you don't even mind, do you?" Malfoy antagonized as they made their way to the library. "You'll probably beg Prickly Prince for more work. Oh, Madam Pince, please give me more books! Please! Please!" He said in a rather poor imitation of her, raised hand and all. Hermione remained strong in ignoring him.

"It probably gets you off. Oh, I get it now! You must be one of those perverted bibliophiles, that's why you haven't dated anyone!" Malfoy pointed out with a snap of his fingers.

_Just ignore him. Remember the pathetic squeaks he made as a ferret._ Her resolve did not break and rather soon they were assigned to organize and put away the books used without magic. Hermione concentrated on her task and gained a steady rhythm. Malfoy thankfully gave up in trying to get a rise out of her and as the hour went by she even forgot he was even there.

It wasn't until she felt eyes on her that she instinctively looked up, arms ladened with a stack of heavy tomes to find Malfoy staring at some point on her legs. She glanced down and adjusted the books to find that she had been accidentally exposing her knickers, the books having made her skirt rise up on her thigh. She nearly dropped her books in humiliation. Her eyes snapped up only to find Draco's face turned away, none of his usual spiteful insults falling from his lips as she had expected. She didn't waste any time, quickly scrambling around a bookshelf to drop her books and fix herself.

She returned after putting away her pile and braced for a barrage of insults Malfoy was sure to spew at her but he remained quiet, not glancing her way for the rest of the night.

She left detention wondering why Malfoy hadn't used the opportunity to insult her. Was the sight of her knickers that strange? They were just ordinary generic ones, definitely tease worthy in their plainness so why hadn't Malfoy spewed his usual nastiness at her?

It still bothered her the next day so she made sure that she was in target range for him and his mates on the way out of the Great Hall after breakfast.

"You cough up a hairball yet today, Furby girl?" Draco asked snidely, sneering at her in his usual pompous manner.

_Good. Last night was a fluke._ Before Malfoy could go further she left, dismissing yesterday altogether.

Peace followed after that. Hermione went for her usual shift at St. Mungo's and spotted no fact, even at school her days were blessedly Malfoy-free.

In good spirits, Hermione decided to take up her friends' offer to watch their Gryffindor practice, the rare sunny day beckoning her.

She alternated between writing a summary of all her 's visits to St. Mungo's so far and watching her friends.

Loud cheering and whistling drew Hermione's attention away from her work. She glanced up just in time to see Harry pulling away from a kiss with Ginny, one he did by leaning his upper body through one of the goal hoops. Ginny actually blushed and Hermione smiled at their cuteness, watching the way Harry zipped off into a happy whirl in the sky. She continued watching them for a while, waving at some familiar faces as they passed her.

Her stomach nearly fell to the ground as she watched Ron try to balance on his broom as if it were a surfboard. She recalled Fred and George pulling off a stunt like this but Ron was not as talented and nearly fell several times in the attempt.

She turned back to her work after that. She wasn't sure how much time passed before the first drop fell onto her paper. Hermione glanced up to look for rain clouds only to be assaulted by the sudden downpour of rain. _Not even Spring and we're already suffering rain showers__, though at least it's sunny._

She scrambled to pack up her belongings, performing a shield charm to block the rain. "I'm going back!" Hermione called over to her friends but they were too immersed in relishing in the rain shower like children to hear her. She smiled as they flew around laughing and completely undeterred by getting wet. It looked like Ginny was telling a joke as soon**,** those flying around her broke out into loud guffaws. Hermione left the pitch with the bunch none the wiser. It was refreshing to see her friends out there. It had the subtle air of melancholy youth. She wished she had a camera so she could capture the moment for them and decided that she would buy one the next time she went into Hogsmeade.

She was just merging to where the Quidditch path met the main gates path that continued up to the school when her eye gave that telltale twitch.

She turned her head and sure enough, Malfoy stood just outside the school gates joined by his father. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

_What could he be doing here? Was Lucius finally telling Draco about his illness?_ Hermione bit her lip, debating on whether she should just mind her own business and go back to her common room or snoop. _Snoop it is._

Disillusioning herself, Hermione crept close enough to the gate to hear their conversation with neither of the Malfoys the wiser.

"Between you and mother, I've had it up to here!" She heard Malfoy yell, raising his hand up so it was level with his head. The look on Lucius' face after Draco's words would have had Hermione apologizing profusely if directed at her. Draco, however, remained tall and unrepentant.

"Don't you dare disrespect me further boy!" Lucius never raised his voice but the cold tone was enough to send shivers down Hermione's spine. "Everything, _everything_, your mother and I do, we do for you and you would do well to remember that." Draco stayed quiet under his father's unyielding stare.

"Now, I shouldn't have to explain this to you but I will. Your mother is right in telling you to take a more formal approach with Miss Parkinson. Courting the girl will ensure that you secure her dowry for the betterment of Malfoy Enterprises without having to make her a shareholder. Treating her in any other way might incur her father's wrath."

"Mister Parkinson is hardly a threat to us father—"

"No, but it doesn't do well to ostracize potential allies. This just proves my point that you need to start joining me on the business dealings. You're not thinking like a businessman Draco and as my successor, I cannot have this sort of incompetence. Never forget that everyone is after what we have and if you don't know how to maintain it, greedy members on the board will snatch it away faster than you can say bankrupt."

Draco turned his head away from his father, hands curling into fists at his sides.

"Have I made myself clear?" Lucius asked, tone brooking no room for argument.

"Yes**,** but you act as if I've been running a muck and I haven't! I've been maintaining excellent scores, I've curried favor with all the right people, I've—"

"And you didn't come into the office yesterday as we had agreed. You have to be committed. Every meeting must be attended. A Malfoy—"

"Must always keep their word, I know." Lucius threw his son a scowl.

"If you know, then why is it that I had to come to you for an explanation? You also have been ignoring your mother's owls although you made a promise with her in exchange for that vacation in Santorini with your little friends. I didn't raise you to not follow through on your promises, Draco."

Hermione could see the exact moment that Draco just imploded.

"It's not that I'm not following through on my promises, it's that I'm tired of you two dictating my life. I can't even enjoy being seventeen without you two bearing down on me about all my obligations! It's going to be at least a decade before I have to take over the business from you so I don't understand all this pressure to be prepared!"

It was Lucius' turn to glance away under the weight of his son's stare. "A sense of professionalism and pride is what I am looking from you, I don't think that is too much to ask for." The patriarch deflected.

Draco's jaw ticked before he shook his head. "Fine. I won't miss another meeting. If that's all…" Without even so much as a backward glance, Malfoy turned on his heel and thrust open the gates, stomping back toward the castle. Hermione stood with Lucius in his wake, taking in the pinched look that befell his face. He watched his son until he was no longer visible and then with a sigh, he popped away.

_Malfoy is an idiot._ She can't help but think as she leaned against the gate ruminating over what she had witnessed. _Both of them, in fact._

She couldn't help but think Lucius was a terribly unfair man for not being honest with his only child and yet still pressuring him in such a manner. Surely if he had just told the truth then Draco would understand what was at stake and take his duties more seriously. _The way he acted though made him seem like he has a death sentence hanging over his head._ The probability of that being true seemed pretty high to Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I seriously love my beta Lady Sloane! Big thanks to all the reviews and support!

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, her thoughts far away as she gazed at the roaring fire. In her hand was a letter from her parents, one she had read about a hundred times now. She had been wondering for a while if she should pursue some muggle schooling while going to St. Mungo's Prepa**ra**tory Academy and had written her parents for some advice. Their response had left her more torn than before.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are delighted that you are so passionate about being a doctor. You make us very proud. However, since you intend to go to St. Mungo's Academy__**,**_ _the question is whether you can handle both course works. Medical schooling in University is quite grueling and requires 100% of your time. While we don't doubt that you are brilliant, we are worried as your parents that you might stretch yourself out too thin if you try to do both__**;**_ _you have a tendency to do that which you get from your father. In the end, you might do yourself an injustice by not giving your full attention one thing. There is also the question of whether wizards and normal folk suffer the same ailments. In your previous letters, you've talked about some wizarding diseases that are not known in our world so maybe that is an indicative medical schooling might be unnecessary. On the other hand, perhaps because most wizards do not bother with— what's that word wizards use for us…Muddle?— university, there is an opportunity for breakthrough research that is not currently being pursued._

_What I do know is that there are huge advancements happening in the medical field now. I'm sending a new case study that your Grandfather is helping to fund. It's quite exciting work and maybe you should start comparing research in the muddle field versus the wizarding and decide then. I know this is hard for you, Honey bear, since you are such a go-getter but you already know that you must attend St. Mungo's so there is no rush to jump headfirst into university. You might consider university a year into St. Mungo's or after__you've finished with it. There is plenty of time to decide._

_Let us know what you think of the article. Your grandfather is itching to hear from you._

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad_

What she had read in the case study her mother had mailed to her sent her blood boiling in excitement. It was the stuff she had grown up envisioning herself doing, utilizing innovative technology to pursue groundbreaking research. She sighed. In all honesty, St. Mungo's lacked that sort of out of the box envisioning. While Hermione lived and breathed structure and stringent regimens, she also wanted the glory from curing the incurable. _How altruistic of me,_ she thought sarcastically, _I can give Malfoy a run for his money on vanity._

At the thought of Malfoy, she was reminded of his encounter with his father she had spied on. _I suppose even schlubs like him have their issues._

Later in the Great Hall, Hermione's eyes inadvertently stalked Malfoy as he sat with his mates. She felt angry just looking at him.

He sat with Parkinson on one side and Zabini on the other, sharing a laugh about something arbitrary, Hermione was sure. She felt inexplicably jealous at his ability to be so unaffected after what his father had told him. He was so cavalier not only toward his father but everything in life; women, Head duties, school. It irked her. She had worked so hard for everything in her life: her friends, her internship, her Head Girl position. _He doesn't deserve it._ She glared at him, a ferocious, icky feeling in her chest as once again Parkinson and Astoria got into a fight over him, Zabini actually handing him over a galleon. _Ungrateful brat!_

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said, snapping Hermione back to her table. "Are you free after lunch tomorrow?"

All thoughts of Malfoy fled as she turned her head to give Ginny a concerned stare. "Yes, why is something wrong?" Ginny shook her head and, to Hermione's bafflement, blushed.

"No, I just wanted to er…talk about," The red head leaned over closer to whisper. "Harry."

Hermione's eyes flicked over to said boy. He sat between Ron and Seamus, engaged in a heavy conversation about Quidditch World Cup. Nothing unusual about that.

"I'm free but has something happened? Are you…" Horror washed through Hermione. "Are you thinking about breaking up with him?" She hissed in a low tones. Ginny laughed.

"Merlin no! It's nothing like that, it's err…well, it's embarrassing! I'll tell you tomorrow." Relieved**,** Hermione let the subject drop but she wondered what Ginny could possibly want to say to her.

What felt like a millennia later, Hermione finally met up with Ginny. They sat outside against a tree by the Black Lake. It was a popular spot, especially around springtime when it was warmer. Hermione was often dragged here in the past by Harry and Ron so that they could skip stones while she tried to convince them to do their schoolwork.

However, it was not springtime so it was quite cold. Hermione cast a warming charm on herself and Ginny for comfort.

"Thanks," Ginny said before nervously tucking a lock of long red hair behind her ear. "So, this is really awkward for me but you're the only one I can turn to."

Hermione straightened at the declaration feeling proud to be relied on but wary at Ginny's puzzling insecurity.

"You know that Harry and I have been dating for a while and that I'm absolutely mad about him?" Hermione nodded, eyes narrowing as Ginny started pulling out the grass around them. "Well, we've been having sex and now I think I might be pregnant." She said, her eyes finally raising to meet Hermione's "I was hoping you knew a spell to test if I am. I've been too paranoid to go to the library and look for myself and I can't go to Madam Pomfrey because she'll tell my parents and I'm so scared, Hermione. My mum got pregnant straight after Hogwarts and it was such a huge scandal and she would freak if I do the same thing because she always told me—"

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down." Hermione interrupted, reaching out to place her hands on the girl before she could work herself hysterical. "I hate to ask this but, how long have you and Harry been having sex?" Hermione asked. Ginny's eyes widened at the question.

"Since he won the first Quidditch game back in September."

"Did you do it on Hogwarts ground or Hogsmeade?" Ginny blushed beet red.

"In the Room of Requirement." She answered. Hermione breathed a sigh a relief. "Why? Does it make a difference where?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod. "Hogwarts has ancient magic that prevents students from getting pregnant on the grounds so there isn't any liability for impropriety at the school. Can you imagine the sort of outrage there would have been if a pureblooded girl got pregnant out of wedlock at school? The Founders ensured that it couldn't be done on their watch. Now, if you have unprotected sex anywhere else you could end up pregnant but that's not the school's problem."

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "I hadn't even thought about that. Thank Merlin!" She slumped against the tree with exhaustion. Hermione gave her a calming smile.

"You don't have to worry, you're not pregnant." She was shocked when Ginny suddenly burst out in quiet tears. Hermione blanched and immediately wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She had never seen Ginny cry before and it was a real testament to how worried she must have been about the situation.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She said with a small laugh. "I know my parents would have forgiven me and I love Harry. We're going to be with each other for the rest of our lives so it wouldn't have been horrid to have his child but I'm still in Hogwarts so it's just a bit too early." She said pulling back from Hermione's arms. Hermione felt shocked once again at the declaration.

"What, Ginny you're only sixteen!" Hermione couldn't help but say. Ginny gave her a look as she wiped her eyes.

"So?"

"Well," Hermione started**,** "I understand that you think you're in love but we're still so young, Ginny. Our brains haven't even fully matured and as they do**,** our wants and needs change, especially our feelings. Who's to say that ten or twenty years down the line your feelings for Harry won't?"

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said with something akin to pity in her eyes as she gazed at her. Definitely not the angry reaction Hermione expected. "That explains so much about you."

Hermione felt her hackles raise at the tone in Ginny's voice. It implied that she was missing something, as if she was being… daft.

"What? I'm not wrong; It's impossible to think that you'll be with someone forever. Human beings aren't wired that way—"

"If I had been pregnant**,** I would have been scared and maybe a little regretful but not because of it being Harry's baby or anything like that. I would have been scared of the outside factors like my parents and school but never Harry. There's no doubt in my mind about him." At Hermione's skeptical look, Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Love isn't black and white Hermione. You don't get it because you've never been in a relationship. I'm not saying this to be insulting it's just, there are relationships that are casual and definitely won't last but Harry and I are different. We're in love properly. When you're in love like the way we are, there is no thinking about the end or picturing a future without him." Ginny paused, a far away smile on her face.

"Being with him is magical. He just glances with that smile of his and my whole day brightens. I can see him playing Quidditch with our children. I can picture his embrace after a long day of work. I can see us relying on each other when times get hard and growing together as we work our way through it." Ginny turned her eyes back to Hermione, filled with tenderness and surety.

"There's not much anyone knows that you don't but in this I do. Love goes beyond all logic and it makes the impossible possible. Love validates existence. When he tells me he loves me, it gives me strength, it gives me purpose, it lifts my mood. There is nothing more fulfilling."

That icky ferocious feeling once again thrummed through Hermione. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. _Bitter. I'm actually bitter. _Hermione found herself looking away from Ginny's passionate eyes but Ginny wasn't deterred and continued.

"You know, just the other day when we were making love, I swear our souls connected, Hermione. I could feel his energy all around me and it was so warm and powerful." The redhead said wistfully, missing Hermione's uncomfortable frown.

"And a few weeks ago, I was in the library with my girlfriends and feeling really anxious and worried and then suddenly Harry was there and he whisked me away and asked if I was alright. I swear, I hadn't even given a hint that anything was wrong with me but he just knew and he was all concerned…it's like he's connected to me. He can tell my moods with just a look. Of course, I can tell too and sometimes it's so instinctual that it really feels like we're bonded." Ginny trailed off, her thoughts falling to some memory between her and Harry. Hermione just sat, a large part of her hoping this conversation was over.

"Summer was absolute torture being apart from him for so long, you can't even imagine." Ginny started again making Hermione sigh quietly. "I know we only started going out last year but I've gotten so used to just being able to touch him and be wrapped up in his arms that it was so difficult when he was suddenly gone. I literally ached for him. I don't know how I'm going to manage next year."

Guilt churned through Hermione to accompany the bitterness. _Here I am, hoping she would shut up about her wonderful love life while she's really struggling. _While Ginny's concerns might have sounded ridiculous to Hermione before listening to Ginny's little speech—and admittedly it still did, just a little— she knew that this was really a struggle for her friend so she stamped down her judgments to sooth the girl.

"It's definitely going to take some adjustment but you're strong, Ginny. You'll get through it with Quidditch." She said with a little smile. Ginny bumped her shoulders with a smile of her own.

"It's going to take more than just Quidditch to replace him." Hermione shrugged.

"You can always visit him on the weekends, maybe you can apply for an internship in the Auror's department that way you can see him."

"Nah, he'll be in the Academy most of the time so I don't know if he'll be in the ministry often. Besides, I don't want a ministry job."

"Oh?" Hermione said curiously, "I thought you would so you could work closely to Harry."

"I love him to death but my career is a totally different matter. I'm going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies after I graduate." Hermione blinked in surprise but quickly realized that Quidditch would be a perfect job for her friend.

"That would really suit you." She said to which Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, even though it'll mean I'll be apart from Harry for long periods of time. I suppose, next year will be good practice." Hermione nodded.

"Anyway, I've talked your ear off for long enough and your warming charm has faded so let's go back inside."

Standing, Hermione was only a little surprised when Ginny hooked their arms together as they made their way back inside the castle.

Hermione was relieved when she parted from Ginny to make her way to the library. Although it was totally unwarranted, Ginny's revelation on love made Hermione feel ugly and insecure and it made her want to avoid the younger girl.

Ginny said that Hermione wouldn't understand because she had never experienced love, as if it was her fault for not going out and pursuing it but what would Ginny know? Harry had liked her enough to pursue her. Even Ron couldn't contain his feelings for Parvati and had asked her out. No one had ever even confessed that to Hermione. Not even Neville who had supposedly liked her but never told her so, yet he had asked out Hannah.

_What does that say about me?_ Quite horrifyingly, Hermione felt some tears welling in her eyes but swallowed down the terrible lump in her throat. Her thoughts continued to betray her, however. _Maybe I'm just not good enough to be liked so strongly… What if no one ever loves me like that?_

She could feel herself falling into a stupid pity-party but could do nothing to stop it. _I thought I was content without a relationship but I was just disillusioning myself._

She came to the sobering reality that she had been really using her pride at being an intellectual rather than a romanticist as a defense mechanism. Burying her head in her arms, Hermione let herself cry a little.

Listening to Ginny hurt so much because of course she wanted to know what that was like but she just hadn't met anyone that made her think that was possible.

She felt like a fool for being oblivious to her own desires. _Maybe if I hadn't been so prideful I could have been more in tune with my emotions. Maybe I would have noticed Neville and maybe we would have been in love or at least close to it._

Recognizing her fault in her own unhappiness, Hermione stomped down on her feelings, Hermione drew strength from self-reprimanding. _It's ridiculous to sit here and cry and moan about not being loved when it was my own choice._

With a resolute shake of her head, Hermione went back to work.

Days later, Hermione was shadowing Healer Pye and made an impulsive decision over petri dishes.

"Healer Pye," She started, making the older bespectacled man gaze up at her owlishly. "I was wondering about what's been happening in the Hesper Gamp Ward for Magical Bugs. There seems to be a lot more activity up there than usual."

"Ah," he responded turning back to carefully separating the two samples in the petri dishes."That's because of the outbreak of Dragon Pox going on."

Hermione felt her heart jump at his words. _Dragon Pox? Was this the disease Lucius Malfoy was suffering from?_

"Oh," she said with feigned nonchalance as she held out a small microscope slide for Healer Pye to place the sample on. "I didn't realize people still contracted the disease."

"Ah, yes, well, Dragon Pox is a strange one. There are cures but dragon pox cannot be completely eradicated." He said distractedly as he took the slides from her to place under a microscope.

"That's curious," Hermione said mulling over his words. "I wonder why some cures work for patients while others don't."

"Well, Dragon Pox is a dermatology issue. Not anything we have to worry about." He said dismissively.

Hermione bit her lip, itching to ask more questions that she knew Healer Pye would not be able to answer. _No, but I know who can._ With determination Hermione went to Healer Smethwyk's office.

"Excuse me, sir." She said as she walked into the room. Healer Smethwyk smiled at her. He was an old stoutly man that looked like Santa Claus yet had the air of Headmaster Dumbledore. Hermione was quite fond of him and knew he valued her too but even she wondered how he would take her request.

"Come in, come in! How are you today, Hermione?" He said with a grin.

"I'm very well, sir. I was actually coming to you with a request." Hermione said with a nervous lip bite as Healer Smethwyk cocked his head at her.

"Don't be shy, dear girl, ask away!"

"I was hoping to transfer wards. You see, I find myself more intrigued with the diseases in the Magical Bugs division and I was hoping to shadow a Healer in that department."

"Hmm," Healer Smethwyk stroked his beard as he gazed at her thoughtfully. "The Magical Bugs ward is quite a difficult one, Hermione, possibly the hardest one in St. Mungo's. There are many new outbreaks being dealt with daily, are you sure this is something you want to pursue as an intern?"

Raising her chin, Hermione met his stare. "It is exactly because of those challenges that I know I will be a great fit there."

"Ho, ho, ho! Such confidence. I will talk to the Healer-In-Charge for that division and I'll let you know as soon as a decision is made."

"Thank you sir," She said rising from her seat and giving a courteous nod.

"Until next time!" He said boisterously before she shut his office door.

She returned to Hogwarts with her mind in a whirl. She was positively amped up with the new possibilities. She didn't even stop by the common room after her shift but went straight to the library. She had research to do.

Hermione had become so absorbed in researching the Dragon Pox disease that she had forgotten about the dreaded Halloween Feast until, surprisingly, Headless Nick came to her about it in the library.

"You'd like to what?" Hermione said, rubbing her temples.

"I'd like to do a performance during the Halloween Feast in honor of my Deathday party." He repeated. _That_'_s_ _what I thought you'd said,_ Hermione thought despairingly.

"And what would this performance entail?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound as dismissive as she felt.

"Well," the ghost started, an uncharacteristic grin on his face. "A dance. My guests from past deathday parties have been practicing the choreography and we all feel that we are ready to perform to an audience."

"Really," Hermione said blandly. "Well, I'll have to bring it up with the rest of the prefects as we'll have to find a suitable time for the performance—"

"Oh but it will be a dance in which the students will be able to join, therefore a proper ball must be had." Hermione blanched.

"You want me to plan a Halloween ball? That only gives me a week!" She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry but that's just unreasonable besides, with the feast therewill be no time—"

"But surely it is not a manner of decorating! The Great Hall will already be set up from the feast. It's only a simple matter of acquiring music and vanishing the tables. Surely, that is easily done." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"'scuse me," She heard and stifled a groan at the voice. Her eyes snapped up to find Cormac McLaggen swaggering over to her table.

"What?" She asked harshly, knowing he would cause her nothing but trouble. He gave a dimpled smile as he leaned on her table with practiced grace.

"I couldn't help but hear old Nick here and I'd like to put in my two galleons." He said making Hermione roll her eyes at him. _I'm sure you would!_ "I think a Halloween ball would be brilliant and the students, not just the prefects, should be able to cast a vote to decide."

Hermione narrowed her eyes on him. "There hasn't been a Halloween ball before in Hogwarts and with good reason. Midterms are right after Halloween and a ball would just detract from proper preparations for exams—"

"Oh, lighten up Granger," Cormac interrupted with a dismissive wave.

"No I will not _lighten up_, McLaggen! You'll just have to wait until the Yule ball to stomp on some poor mislead girl's toes." She spat, standing and slamming her hands on the desk, drawing a lot of attention from onlookers.

"Come on, 'Mione—"

"Don't call me that!"

"You know that these balls are a chance for you too right?" He said, his arrogant tone causing Hermione's teeth to grind.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked dangerously. McLaggen, of course, did not get the hint and ploughed on carelessly.

"You know, It's a chance for you to get all dolled up and show everyone how pretty you can be when you put in some effort. You do it every year and I have to say, last year you made quite an…impression." He said and Hermione could have sworn his eyes had flickered to her chest.

The look on her face sent Headless Nick away and many others in the library took bets on how she would kill Cormac. The general consensus was slowly and painfully.

All this did not register with Hermione whose hand kept inching closer to her wand the more McLaggen prattled on.

"You'd actually be pretty popular if you just did yourself up like that all the time. I really don't know why you don't do it more often, 'Mione. A girl like you—"

Hermione would never know what a girl like her was like for before he could even continue Hermione sent a hex at him that had him crying as boils broke out on his skin.

"Miss Granger!" She heard from behind her. Realization hit her and she quickly said the counter curse so the boils faded away.

"What the hell, Granger?" McLaggen cried as he stood red faced but unharmed.

"Out! Get out at once, Miss Granger!" Madam Pince cried. Hermione didn't need to be told twice. With a sharp twist, Hermione marched right out of the library, her things levitating behind her as she went.

Unfortunately for her, the next day she was all anyone could talk about along with the dance that Headless Nick had proposed. She found herself called to an impromptu meeting with the prefects where she was outvoted at a ratio of two to one. Not only that, she finally had a response from Healer Smethwyk that granted her the privilege of shadowing under Healer Fawley.

_When it rains, it pours, s_he couldn't help but think as she placed her letter back on the table. It would be just her luck to get saddled with last-minute ball planning the day before she started in a new ward at St. Mungo's.

Busy couldn't even begin to describe Hermione for the rest of the week as she prepared for what she might need to know in the Magical Bugs division, the ball and her regular school work load.

It was a shame for Hermione that most of the student body were positively giddy at the prospect of a Halloween ball since it was the first one in decades, if not a century. She ended up snapping at a Ravenclaw prefect Pricilla Evergreen when she pushed too hard for getting the Weird Sisters to perform.

The day came and all the preparations were done. She was now left standing before a petulant Ginny in the girls' dorm.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Hermione? You do realize that this is the only Halloween ball we're likely to have, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny applied a coat of lipstick.

"Yes, I am aware and I'm not going to change my mind." She stated with a stubborn tilt of her chin. Ginny chuckled at her.

"Well, if you're sure…"

Walking out of the girls dorms with Ginny, Hermione maintained her decision even at the raised eyebrows of Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender and Seamus who all looked smart in their Halloween get ups.

"Really Hermione?" Lavender drawled as she curled her painted red lips in distaste.

"What? I refuse to put in any effort into something I absolutely wanted no part in especially after what McLag-"

"Oh, save it Granger," Lavender waved her off. Hermione huffed at her rudeness but made no further comment.

"Shall we take a picture?" Ginny asked to the group at large as she threaded her arm through Harry's.

"I'll go get my camera," Hermione said, running back up the stairs to get said camera she had bought the weekend after she had spied on the Malfoy's.

For about fifteen minutes, the group snapped photo after photo, nearly driving Hermione spare. Lavender and Parvati were incorrigible about getting the perfect angle that suited them best.

They went down to the Great Hall for the feast, and Hermione garnered some looks for her plain appearance in her school uniform.

Her eyes sought out that tell-tale blonde hair and found Malfoy staring right back at her with a sneer.

Though Hermione would never admit it, he looked quite fitting in his vampiric outfit. He had slicked most of his hair back**,** all but a strand that fell into his eyes that he had outlined with coal. He wore a high neck black rayon shirt and cravat that complimented his complexion. She could see the sharp points of her pearly white vampire teeth and found the overall image unfortunately sexy. _Too bad his rotten personality is stronger than his looks._

As soon as she met his gaze, he gave an insulting once over before whispering into something into Parkinson's ear. They both gazed at her laughing and Hermione marveled at their immaturity, rolling her eyes.

The feast carried on without a hitch and once everyone had finished, the food and tables vanished, leaving the hall open for dancing.

A striking orchestra started and the ghosts dancing the waltz together entered from all points of the high ceiling, drifting down in hypnotically beautiful spins and shuffles.

The dance commenced, more entrancing than Hermione had thought possible and she was not the only one impressed if the expression on the students' faces were any indication.

Soon the ghosts exchanged partners, some ghosts even daring to offer to dance with some of the students.

She was surprised when Headless Nick glided her way, extending a hand for her to take.

"If you would, my lady." He said, bowing formally as he waited. Hermione balked for a second and it took a nudge from a giggling Harry to get her to move.

Placing her hand over his incorporeal hand, Hermione entered the dance, shivering at the wet cold sensation of Headless Nick's arm around her waist.

_What an odd feeling,_ she thought as she danced basically alone.

"Thank you for allowing me to impose upon the living for my deathday Miss Granger. You did an amazing job on such short notice." Hermione gave him a smile.

"Well, I didn't do it alone and this has certainly been a memorable Halloween." She said as she watched a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, Hugh, swirl past with his own ghost partner.

The dance ended shortly after and Hermione eagerly regrouped with her friends, enduring their teasing for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Hermione woke up earlier than necessary to drop off her camera film in Hogsmeade to be developed before heading to St. Mungo's.

She met her new supervisor, Healer-in-Charge for Magical Bugs Rutherford Poke who introduced her to the healer she would shadow, Healer Fawley.

Hermione bit back a pleased gasp as she shook hands with the Healer she had seen with the Malfoy's. A serious looking man with graying hair on the sides of hisblack hair, Healer Fawley offered her no smile and looked quite put out at her presence.

"I hope you understand," He began, his annoyingly posh Queen's English accent rubbing her the wrong way. "That the magical bugs ward is not for the weak. Many far more experienced and accomplished healers have tried their hand here and failed. I don't have time to babysit a blubbering little girl, not with lives on the line, do you understand?"

Pushing back her ire at the condescending look he gave her, she gave a nod. "I understand, sir." He eyed her for a minute longer but she did not squirm under his gaze. He curled his lip at her before he turned sharply on his heel. She followed quickly as he led her down the hall.

"Currently we have an influx of patients afflicted by dragon pox." He stated, handing her a few files without looking. "I hope you've done your homework on the ailments."

"Yes, I reviewed the symptoms and possible treatments—"

"Good because we will be visiting the patients in the files I gave you and I'll need you to take thorough notes." Hermione suppressed the urge to smirk. Clearly he did not know notes were her forte.

They made their way to the first of their patients**.** Angelica Carrow was a mean looking witch in her eighties. Hermione was grateful that she had researched the disease beforehand so that she was prepared for the horrific sight. Angelica's skin was covered in green scales and pockmarked with red bulging bumps that oozed puss. Angelica was unfortunately in the last stage of the Dragon Pox disease, which usually ended in death, especially considering her age. Hermione sat composedly as she diligently wrote down Healer Selwyn's findings. She was also the one to do most of the grunge work when it came to applying salves, changing the dressing and handling the patients.

This continued for the next two patients and by the end of her shift Hermione was more exhausted than she ever had been in her previous ward and she loved it.

For the rest of the day, she sequestered herself in her dorm room pouring over case studies on Dragon Pox, learning about the new findings in procuring a cure for the disease.

It was apparent that the chances for beating Dragon Pox was catching it early on and undergoing a series of treatments that essentially zapped the scales from the skin and burned the skin cells so that there would be no regrowth. It was reported as being painful, tedious and left permanent scarring that no cosmetic spells could ever hide away.

If left untreated for too long of a time, zapping away the scales would usually not be enough and the patient's major organs would stop functioning until the body shut down.

Gunhilda's dragon pox potion usually stemmed the spreading of the disease so Healers had more time to destroy the scales. There were correlations between Pureblood wizards dying from the disease faster than halfblooded and muggleborns but they were unsure of the fact, most studies read that muggleborns were able to overcome the disease with just Gunhilda's dragon pox potion alone.

She felt as if the answer lied in the molecular biology of muggleborns and purebloods and sent her notes to her parents for their thoughts.

She found wizarding research development to be more advanced in stem-cell research than muggles were as they were already deriving stem cells from patients to grow cells in the lab. It surprised her even though it shouldn't since most medical advancement in the muggle word came from wizards. They were making progress and Hermione felt sure that the answer to Dragon Pox did not lie in the skin but in the blood. She prepared a list of questions to ask Healer Selwyn during her next shift.

_There's something here,_ she thought as she reread the studies, _and I'm going to find out what it is. I am, after all, the brightest witch of my age._ She couldn't help but smile.


End file.
